


Trick or treating

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick sets out with his friends, most of whose parents are too busy to take them trick-or-treating, on Halloween Night with Kira Urahara leading them. Fun-filled fanfic and don't forget to review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treating

Happy Halloween, everyone! Since it is Halloween, I thought I'd do a story where all the children from my fanfic Playtime in the snow all go trick-or-treating. So enjoy this adorable and fun-filled story and don't forget to review.

Summary: On Halloween with most of their parents too busy working to take them trick-or-treating, the children all don their costumes and accompany each other in going trick-or-treating, led by Kira Urahara.

* * *

 

Grimmjow and Neliel waited by the front door until their son appeared wearing a Power Rangers Mystic Force Wolf Warrior costume, complete with a red plastic shield and a red plastic saber and trick-or-treating jack-o'latern.

"How do I look, daddy?" Nick asked Grimmjow.

"You look pretty swell." Grimmjow replied with his trademark witty smile.

"What do you think, Mommy?"

"I think you look perfect for Halloween, sweetheart." Neliel smiled at her son as she took out her camera.

"Mind saying the line Leanbow says when he transforms?"

"Okay." Nick said as he but the pumpkin down and pulled out his saber and held it high over his head. "Go ahead, Nicky." Neliel said and as she snapped the picture Nick cried out "Burning Heart Of Fire! Wolf Warrior! Defender Of Truth!" Neliel looked at her camera and liked the picture. Nick slid his saber back into the shield's holder and picked up his jack-o'latern and headed out the door.

"Mommy, Daddy! C'mon, I wanna meet my friends at Mr. Urahara's." Nick said to his parents and they both chuckled at him.

"All right, son. We're coming." Grimmjow said as he followed Neliel and his son out the front door and closed it behind him. The arrancar family walked the short distance to Urahara's Shop and found the man in front of his store with Yoruichi and their tween daughter Kira. Kira waved at Nick, as he was with his parents and she was able to recognize him even with his costume on because of that.

"Ahh, welcome Nick. you're the first one here. Your friends should be here shortly and in the meantime, just step inside and relax." Urahara said and Nick just nodded his head as Grimmjow and Neliel waved goodbye to him as they left back to their home. Nick stepped inside and sat on the steps with Kira standing outside.

Five minutes later, Nick saw a human figure with the same height as himself walking toward him. The figure had a deformed gray head with small turfs of hair and a cream-colored goalie hockey mask.

The most notable thing of the mask was the red arrowhead chevron that was between the eyes of the mask and two triangles on the sides of the face. The figure had a green coat with a few tatters in it and underneath it was a plain blackish-grey long-sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. In the figure's right hand was a plastic machete while a trick-or-treating jack'o latern was in his other hand. The hockey-masked figure waved at Nick and sat next to him.

"Nick, is that you?" The hockey wearing person said.

"Who wants to know?"

"Ichiku Kurosaki." The person said as he lifted his mask to reveal he was Nick's friend.

"Ichiku? Nice costume. Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Jason." Ichiku said.

"Who?"

"You know, Jason." Ichiku said again and Nick scratched his head in confusion.

"Wait a minute. You mean that bad guy on TV who wears a mask like yours?" Nick asked

"Yep. I saw him fighting that Freddy guy on TV a month ago and I thought he looked pretty scary but cool at the same time." Ichiku said as he put the mask back over his face and placed his machete next to him.

"Yeah. I think my daddy has a few of his movies but he says they could give me nightmares forever. Did you really watch the whole movie?"

"Just the fighting parts. My momma said those parts most likely wouldn't scare me and she was right. Although at the end of the movie when Jason carries Freddy's head and it winks, that kinda freaked me out. But anyway, you're Koragg, right?" Ichiku asked.

"Not really. I'm the good Koragg, Wolf Warrior." Nick proclaimed.

"Oh." Ichiku said.

Nick took off his helmet while Ichiku took off his mask, both boys deciding to put them back on when they went trick-or-treating. Later, a third boy wearing a Darth Vader costume showed up wearing black clothes and a red lightsaber in his gloved hand.

"Hey, Soken." Ichiku said.

"Ahhh...No fair. How'd you guess it was me?" Soken asked through his helmet with a deep hardly-recognizable voice.

"Soken, you love Star Wars. In fact, you have the entire movie series of it and watch it every night on Cartoon Network Fridays." Ichiku said and Soken just nodded in defeat as he sat next to his friends.

"Wolf Warrior and Jason the killer. What costumes."

"Thanks. Hey, Soken?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you say "No. I am your father?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Watch." Soken said as he pressed one of the buttons on the chest plate and said "No, I am your father." earning two applauding claps from Ichiku and Nick.

"Thank you. Thank you." Soken said as he bowed in gratitude and the voicebox reverted to his regular voice. A few minutes later, Chad appeared with Michael and Audrey. Michael had on a latex Michael Myers mask and wore a blue boiler suit that had a small plastic butcher knife on the side while his sister wore a Batgirl costume.

"Hello, boys." Chad said.

"Hello, Mr. Sado. Hey, Mike. Audrey." the boys replied to the silent family and they nodded as usual.

"Michael, Audrey, have fun." Chad said to his son and daughter.

"We will, Daddy." Michael and Audrey said to their father as he left. Soken looked at Michael and Ichiku's costume and remarked that they had two killers in their group.

"Gee, I sort of knew this Michael guy was a dangerous character but I never thought he was a killer." Michael innocently said, only to have Ichiku playfully shake his shoulder.

"Now, now, now, there's no need to feel bad about it. You and Michael, the killer, not you, are two completly different people but there are some minor similarities between you and him." Nick said.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. You and him don't talk much and your both pretty tall. Plus, you both have a sister but you get along wwwaaayyy better than that Michael ever did with his." Ichiku explained.

Hearing that, Michael instantly cheered up, albeit in a silent fashion as he and Audrey sat next to the boys and waited for the rest of their friends to appear from the Soul Society. Michael and Audrey took off their masks and set them next to Ichiku's mask and Nick's helmet. Next, Sorahime showed up wearing a full-body latex Queen Xenomorph from Alien vs Predator's costume.

"Hey, gang." Sorahime said through her costume.

"Hello, Sorahime." the kids replied

"A Power Ranger, Darth Vader and Batgirl. Awesome costumes. Ichiku, Michael, who are you guys supposed to be?"

"He's Michael Myers and I'm dressed as Jason Voorhees. They're both killers on TV who don't say a word."

"Ohh. Scary." Sorahime said.

"You wanna talk about scary, what cool yet scary creature are you?" Soken asked.

"I'm dressed as an alien queen who lays a lot of eggs and eats the faces off people." Sorahime said.

"EEEEWWWW!" The other children exclaimed.

"Your name means Princess of the Sky and now you're Queen of a entire alien race. I say that's a pretty coincidence." Nick said.

"Yeah. My daddy thinks so too. That's why he got me this costume." Sorahime said as she sat down next to her friends. As twenty-minutes passed, Kira came onto the porch with some drinks and by the time she and the six children were done drinking, their friends still hadn't shown up.

"It'll be the next millennium by the time the other fellas show up." Nick sighed tiredly as Ichiku stretched his arms while Soken flexed his knees.

"They should be here shortly." Audrey patiently said as she looked at her watch and suddenly a Senkaimon appeared a short distance from them. Out of it stepped Hisana, Kaien, Meishiro, and Haku Ukitake, Michael and Audrey's cousin. Kaien and Hisana both had on black ninja-like oufits with sword sheath strapped on their backs. Meishiro was dressed as a wizard with a black cloak with a red underside and had a wizard's hat on her head with a belt-like object and a wand inside her jack o'latern. Haku was dressed as a knight with the face part of the helmet open revealing his face.

"Hello, everyone, sorry we're late. It took us forever to catch a hell Butterfly to get through the Dangai world." Meishiro explained.

"Okay, You're all here, let me get my hat and we'll all go." Kira said as she went back inside the shop as the younger children all gathered around and told each other about their costumes and their characters; Ichiku once again explaining who Jason was; Kaien being the most intrigued about the hockey-mask killer.

"Well, well, lookey what've got here." Jinta said as he appeared from around the corner and approached the children with a demonic smirk on his face.

"Just ignore him." Soken calmly said as everyone who had taken off their mask or helmet put them back as Jinta started teasing them while they ignored him by holding still and not making any eye contact.

"Darth Vader, two ninja, a knight, Wolf Warrior from Power Rangers, a wizard, the Xenomorph Queen, Batgirl, Michael Myers, and Jason Voorhees. What an amazing collection of costumes. Especially you, Ichi jr. Jason is perfect for you. Know why?" Jinta said.

"No. What?"

"You're both momma's boys!" Jinta said with a cackle and Ichiku put his head down in complete anger and annoyance. Meishiro immediately got in front of Ichiku before anyone else could and fanned her arms out defensively in front of him.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, Jinta? Just because you can't pick on Ururu anymore doesn't mean you can pick on us." Meishiro bravely said, which infuriated Jinta.

"Why you little." Jinta growled at his fingers reached for Meishiro and the other kids stood up. Nick slowly started drawing his saber and Soken activating his lightsaber while Sorahime flexed at her black plastic yet very sharp claws. Kaien and Hisana pulled out their swords with Michael and Audrey using their great height with intimidation as Haku had up his shield. Seeing this, Ichiku gained enough resolve and guts to make a tight fist and pick up his machete and point it at Jinta.

"No one calls me a momma's boy and lives to tell about it." Ichiku growled through his mask. Suddenly Kira appeared behind Jinta and gripped his shoulder.

"Wait here, kids. I'll be right back. Hey redhead, lets chit-chat." Kira said as she dragged the slightly older boy behind the corner and the children sat back down and put their weapons back into their respective holders. From around the corner came the sounds of punching and Jinta screaming in pain with Kira yelling "Take that! And that!".

"Uh, thanks fellas." Ichiku said.

"Oh, it was no problem." Haku replied with his trademark smile, it resembling that of his father Jushiro.

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Hisana said.

"True words, Hisana." Soken said.

"Yup." Nick and Sorahime both agreed.

"It was my pleasure, Ichiku." Meishiro said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Why does she always blush whenever I say something to her." a confused Ichiku thought and Kira reappeared from the corner, dusting off her hands.

"Where's redface?" Kaien asked and Kira said he was soaked and tied up at the moment.

"Are you all ready for some candy?" Kira asked and the children answered with a big "OH YEAH!".

"Let's go!" Kira said as she walked out the gateway and the children picked up their jack o'laterns and followed her out. The purple-haired tween led the children into the neighborhood and headed to Keigo's house.

"Except Nick and Sorahime, I assume you guys got the same words from your folks about tricking-or-treating as well?" Hisana asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm sorry but as captain or lieutenant or first third seat of this squad, we can't do it. Maybe next year." The children of soul reapers said with some disappointment in their voices.

"Ahh. Dont worry, fellas. I'm sure your parents will be able to take you trick-or-treating at some points in your lives." Nick said. The first stop was at Keigo and Tatsuki's house where they got mostly starbursts, airheads, ringpops and snickers from their tomboyish daughter Keiko. The next stop was Mizuiro's house where they got candy canes, lollipops and peppermints and breathments.

"You boys might like to have these when you're around ladies you like." Mizuiro said as he handed the boys breathments and the five-year old boys all raised an eye in confusion and their faces turned into disgusted looks at the thought. 

The next stop was at Sorahime's place where Ulquiorra gave them tootsie rolls and reeses while Orihime gave them one of her experiments which was honey mixed with chocolate candy. All but Ichiku and Sorahime thought they would eat Orihime's candy later on as they had all tasted the orange-haired woman's experiments before and not much of them had the best results.

The next house was Grimmjow and Neliel's where Pesche and Dondochakka and Nick's folks all gave them blowpops and various skittles flavors and other candies as well. After the nine more houses, the kids were a bit disappointed as their jack o'laterns were only filled to the middle. A senkaimon suddenly opened in front of them, startling them.

"You guys are leaving already?" Soken asked.

"No, we're not doing that." Meishiro explained and out of it appeared Rangiku, Isane, Kiyone, Hitsugaya and Momo, and Nemu alongside Rukia.

"Mommy, what brings you here?" Haku said and Kiyone explained that they all felt bad that they couldn't take their kids trick-or-treating, so they all decided to give them treats themselves. Nemu filled Soken's jack o'latern with candy while Rangiku did likewise with Ichiku while Kiyone did the same with Haku while Hitsugaya and Momo did the same to Meishiro. Isane gave an armful of candy to her son and daughter and Rukia gave candy Byakuya made to Hisana and Kaien.

Even Sorahime and Nick got extra candy before the adults returned to the Soul Society. Back at Urahara's Shop, the kids were all eating their candy and trading it with Kira resting on the porch drinking some bottled water.

"Trade you for a strawberrry blowpop, Sorahime." Hisana said and the alien dressed girl traded her for a purple skittles bag. All of them ate Orihime's experiment and it was surprisingly good. They all asked Sorahime to ask her mom for the recipe and suddenly a moan was heard.

"What was that?" Michael said and Ichiku pointed to the corner as a familar mummy-like figure with red hair whose body was wrapped in wet toilet paper came around it and headed towards them. Nick spotted Ururu sweeping the ground nearby.

"Ururu, help! Mummy attack!" Nick called out and Ururu dropped the broom and pounced on the mummy, knocking him to the ground and started to punch him with blinding speed.

"OW! OW! Stop, Ururu. It's me!" The mummy said and realizing it was Jinta, an unexpected emotion came over Ururu as a sadistic smile appeared on her lips and she began to pulverize Jinta until she grew tired and Jinta crawled away. The children all got a good laugh out seeing Jinta get beat like that so much that their lungs ached while they all tried to keep their sides from splitting.

"Anyone else think this an awesome Halloween or what?" Nick asked and his friends agreed with him as they raised their swords, sabers, and wand together in unison. Soon Uryu arrived to pick up Soken and Ulquiorra came to pick up Sorahime after that. Soon Ichigo came and Ichiku picked up his jack o'latern and headed to his father's leg.

"Hello, daddy." Ichiku said as Ichigo ruffled his hair.

"Hello Ichiku. How did my little killer do tonight?" Ichigo asked and Ichiku said as he held up his jack o'latern

"Great! Look. Momma even stopped by and gave most it to me."

"Oh, is that so?" Ichigo asked as he looked Michael and Audrey, who just sat patiently and he called out to them and told them Chad was coming to pick them up and told the Soul Society kids their folks would arrive shortly too.

"Nick, would you like to walk home with me and Ichiku?" Ichigo asked the young arrancar and he said yes. Nick picked up his saber and shield along with his slightly heavy jack o'latern and said so long to the rest of his friends as he left with Ichiku and Ichigo. Shortly Ichigo arrived at Nick's house where Grimmjow and Neliel were both on their lawn chairs.

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm back." Nick proclaimed.

"Hello Nicky, Ichiku, and Ichigo." Neliel replied with a smile and a wave. Grimmjow smiled at his son and Ichiku but quietly grunted at Ichigo. Only a pinch from his wife made him greet Ichigo more politely and properly.

"Hello, Ichigo." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo replied, doing his best to keep from laughing at Neliel cowing Grimmjow.

"Bye, Ichiku. Thanks for the walk, Mr K." Nick said as the two orange headed males left waving.

"You had ooddles of fun, huh, Nicky?" Neliel asked her son as he sat between his parents' chairs and took off his helmet.

"Oh, yes, Mommy. I really did." Nick said as he shared some of his candy with Grimmjow and Neliel and enjoyed the breeze of the night with them.

* * *

 

This story took me three days and I had fun with it. BTW: Michael was dressed as Michael Myers because I named him after him because like his dad, I knew Michael would be tall and quiet. I dressed Ichiku as Jason because he's my most favorite killer in movie history. I also thought It'd be fun to introduce a new character so I gave Ukitake and Kiyone a son named Haku. The words Haku and Shiro both mean White so I thought that was pretty cool. Well, bye and enjoy reading!


End file.
